


Lost in Oblivion

by FinntasticIdiot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'll let the rest of the powers show themselves, It's a superhero AU, M/M, Superhero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Superhero Virgil, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders, but he mostly gets called dee, deceit's name is Dolion, dee doesn't get any powers, he was at work like a loser, if you think differently let me know, remus can shape shift and breath fire, remus is the cause of everything, roman convinces virgil to do shit, slice of life with a touch of chaos, there might be a bit of violence but not enough to warrant the graphic depictions tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinntasticIdiot/pseuds/FinntasticIdiot
Summary: Remus Prince was born with powers, though he discovered them as a child. He never told his family or any of his friends anything.Until they moved into a new apartment together and Remus fucks everything up.Logan's in denial, Patton's worried, Roman's shocked, Virgil's terrified, and Dee's just confused.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Lost in Oblivion

Remus had found out his powers when he was a child. He was the only one of his kind, for that he was certain. He used his power limitlessly when alone, but in front of anyone, he had to mind himself. His powers were... interesting, to say the least. 

He liked to freak Roman out as a different animal a lot, and he absolutely _loved_ fire. Fire breathing became a staple in his hidden day to day life. 

Needless to say, he was kinda lonely. 

He had his friends, he had his best friend, he had his brother and his family, but _no one_ had powers as he did. 

At some point, he grew bored of his powers. Nothing was fun as time went on and all of them graduated high school and college. When Roman, Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Dee started talking about moving in together, for the time being, Remus was ecstatic. 

It was something, and that was exactly what he needed. He would be sharing a room with Dee, and he would… have to limit his power use again. 

And he was lonely again. 

Remus sighed as he packed away his room. He was antsy enough with not being able to use his powers, but he knew he would have to restrict his use more because of a few, simple factors. 

1- Virgil was still in college. All of his classes were online, and his job was only part-time. 

2- His own job was full time, and he had a solid shift every weekday. 

3- Most of his roommates were off on the weekends. 

4- No one else knew, and no one else had powers. 

If Remus could solve the last part, everything else wouldn’t matter. 

He couldn’t even cuddle up as a wolf to sleep, something he’d usually do in place of his powers needing to be used. Sharing a room with Dee would be wonderful, but now he couldn’t hide away and exist as he would like to. 

Maybe he should tell Dee? Remus would decide that when he needed to. 

Remus drove to the new apartment quickly. He had a box with a build it yourself dresser and bookcase, one suitcase and one duffel bag. He didn’t usually need a lot of clothes, seeing as he was a wolf half the time. 

He found the animal simple and easy to shift to, so it was the one he used most often. 

He made his way up to the front door of the apartment and grabbed his key. He clearly wasn’t the first, but it looked like he wasn’t the last either. He saw Patton and Logan unboxing the kitchen and living room, and he saw one of the bedroom doors open. He peeked in and saw Dee. 

“Hiya DeeDee!” Remus walked into the room and set his stuff down. 

“Hey Ree,” Dee walks up to Remus and hugs him, “doing well?” 

“Yep!” 

“Welcome to our room then,” Dee gets back to putting books on a yellow bookcase. 

“I know my bed is coming up soon if we need to share for a while my bed should be just fine.” 

Remus nods his head and walks back to the kitchen. Logan and Patton were talking as they put away plates and silverware. Remus moves to the front door and opens it, finding Roman holding a few boxes. 

“Remus! Right on time, I have no clue how I was going to open that door,” Roman walks in. “What rooms are available?” 

“The one here next to the kitchen is available, as is the front right room,” Logan explains. 

“Which one is bigger?” 

“The one next to the kitchen.” 

“Perfect!” Roman moves his things through the boxes for the living room to the room between there and the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna do a simple grocery run, I’ll be back in a bit!” Remus leaves, closing the front door. He sighs and makes his way to his car, opening up the back door, locking his car, and shifting into a wolf. 

He admittedly hadn’t used his powers for the past few days, and he was becoming uncomfortable in his normal form. He had felt it brewing in him as he accidentally let Roman in. 

He lays down, stretching his hind legs and wagging his tail. He shifts back to just himself and moves to the front seat. He makes his way to a local grocery store to pick up simple things. That mostly consisted of frozen pizza and pasta. 

He made his way back in decent time and quickly realized that the few minutes he spent shifted weren’t enough. He was going to need to hide away for a while, and short of going to his car, he didn’t know where he should go. 

He brought the groceries inside and went to his room. He found Dee in there, and he started feeling more nervous. Remus walked back to the living room and sat down on the simple, brown couch. 

He was getting antsier by the second, but he hadn’t yet figured out what he should do in this scenario. He didn’t want to be in his car for hours, he didn’t want to hide in a bathroom for hours, and it was impossible to hide in his room since it wasn’t _his_ room alone. 

He had never ridden out this part either. He has _always_ shifted when he knew he needed to, and he wasn’t sure what would happen. 

He heard the oven beep and looked at the kitchen to see Patton putting two of the frozen pizzas in. 

“You okay Ree?” He looked to his left to see that his brother had sat down. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just been a while since I moved!” Remus smiles at his brother. 

“If you say so.” Roman shrugs. “We gotta get a TV in here.” 

“I’m sure we can all pitch in to get one,” Logan says. 

“Maybe. Anyone know when Virge is getting here?” Roman asks. 

“I think he said he’d be coming around dinner time kiddo!” Patton says from the kitchen. 

Dee walks out of his and Remus’s room, “I’ve got a late-night shift, I’ll get something on the way. See ya.” He quickly leaves. Remus was getting ready to go to his room when Virgil walks in and the timer for the pizza goes off. 

“Well we’re down one, but family dinner!” Patton calls. He grabs the pizzas and sets them out on the kitchen counter. Remus gets up to grab a slice. Virgil looks at the counter, moves to find the last available room, and comes back after a few minutes. 

They all sit down on the couch since they hadn’t gotten a table just yet. The rest are peacefully eating and talking while Remus realizes he’s shaking. 

That hadn’t happened before. Remus sets down his pizza and Patton looks at him. “You okay kiddo?” Remus glances at Patton. 

A green light starts emanating from his chest. “Shit,” was all Remus could manage to say. He tried standing up but immediately fell back down on his seat. All he could hear was a fuzzy ringing, he could make out that all four of them were trying to talk. 

A minute later, everything stopped. And the light shot from Remus’s chest to the other four in the room. Everyone passed out. 

Two hours later, they all wake up. 

“Remus, what the hell?” Roman asks. 

“I’ve never let it get that far…” Remus starts. 

“What was it?” Logan asks. 

“I guess the easiest way is to show you. I promise I still have the same brain, I just look different, and the fire is unrelated.” 

“Fire..?” Virgil questions. 

Remus looks at all of them and shifts into his wolf form and breathes a small amount of fire. He stays like this for a while as the others just gawk at him. He shifts back after a few minutes. 

“What the actual _fuck_?” Roman questions. “Wait is that why so many animals attacked me when we were younger!?” 

“I was having fun!” 

“So what did that light do?” Virgil asks. 

“I don’t know,” Remus admits. 

“You don’t _know_?” Logan questions. 

“I haven’t let it get to that point before.” 

“What do you mean kiddo?” Patton asks. 

“I have this icky feeling that tells me I need to shift or bad things will happen. I usually get to cuddle up as a wolf at night, and since I _was_ going to limit my use since we were here, I hadn’t yet discovered a solution. But I guess I don’t have to now!” 

“What about Dee?” Virgil asks. 

“Shit, that’s right. I guess I can just tell him.” 

“So what if something happens?” Virgil asks. 

“What?” 

“What if something happens. That light was probably the source of your powers, right? If that shot out at us, couldn’t we have gained something from this?” 

“Possibly… I’m not sure how that would work.” Remus says. 

“My first question, Ree,” Roman starts. “How long have you had these abilities?” 

“I found them out relatively young. One of my first memories is about wolves, so I’d say around 5.” 

“How the hell did that happen?” Roman asks. 

“Well… I don’t actually know. I’ve never cared enough about the ‘why’ of it, I’ve just been a pyrocynical wolf for a while,” Remus shrugs. 

“How do we know if we’ve been affected?” Logan asks. 

“At some point, one of you will probably get an icky feeling. If you get into that feeling, something’s bound to summon.” 

“That’s terrifying.” Logan remarks. 

“If you’re so inclined, we can try to figure out what each of you have,” Remus suggests. 

“We’ll save that for tomorrow,” Patton says. 

“Agreed. G’night,” Virgil hides in his room. Patton and Logan leave soon after to their own rooms, leaving the twins in the living room.  
  
“Ree, why did you never tell the family?” 

“You never seemed to have anything like that, so I figured neither would mom and dad. I didn’t want to have anyone know because it could land me in a shitton of trouble,” Remus explains. “That and I was having too much fun messing with you as different animals.” 

“I figured as much,” Roman chuckles. “I wish we had more time when we were younger.” Roman closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens them again he sees Remus frozen. 

“Remus?” Roman gets up and waves his hand in front of his brother. Remus doesn’t flinch. He gets up and walks to Virgil’s room, where he sees Virgil mid typing, not moving. He opens Logan’s door, finding Logan opening up a book. He moves to Patton’s door to find Patton mid-bite of a cookie. 

Roman rushes out of Patton’s room to look out the window. A bird is stuck mid-air trying to fly past their window. Cars are stopped, people are there but not walking, and someone is even mid falling on the ground. Roman shuts the drapes and looks back at the living room. 

He’s frozen time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta readers! There were a bunch because I went to insta for help since the person who's gonna be my beta is busy with finals (like I should be lmao). 
> 
> Welcome to Lost in Oblivion! They're all gonna have powers opposite to their personality, and I'm excited to write this!


End file.
